First Days
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : Lors de ses premiers jours chez les mercers, il a du mal à croire en certaines choses.


Auteur: veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Titre: The First Days of the Mercer Home

Rating: PG

Pairing: future Bobby/Jack, seulement une allusion.

Résumé: Lors des premiers jours, il a du mal à croire aux choses.

Warnings: comme d'habitude. Ils ne sont pas à moi. Et malheureusement, ne le seront jamais.

C'est durant les premiers jours suivant l'arrivée de Jack chez les Mercer qu'il comprit ce que signifiait être bien. L'idée l'avait littéralement ébranlé. La première semaine, Jack avait dépensé la plupart de son temps à espionner les membres de la famille pour se faire une idée d'eux. Il semblait si loin, comme reclu. Ils poussaient des hurlement, ils se disputaient, les autres garçons cherchaient la bagarre, luttant avec les autres, lançaient des insultent habituels dans les airs et derrière tout ce bruit et cette agitation Jack était le seul qui se sentait nerveux, mal à l'aise. Evelyn marcherait à travers la pièce, sa voix à un niveau normal, réprimandant 'ses' fils pour les bagarres trop bruyante et les encouragerait à aller dehors pour dépenser leur énergie, n'imaginant pas qu'en fait deux de ses frères n'étaient plus assez jeune pour être appelé garçon ou adolescent ou autres.

Sous le bruit, il était évident qu'il y avait un tas d'amour. C'était cet amour effrayant qui foutait la trouille à Jack. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, il en venait à espérer que l'un d'entre eux commence à le pousser, à le battre, ou n'importe quoi d'autres. Mais ça : son ouverture d'esprit, son comportement espiègle, la chaleur d'une étreinte qu'il voyait qu'Evelyn donnait à chaque garçon, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait y croire. Evelyn le surveillait et l'observait, après chaque étreindre avec les autres garçons, un triste sourire, ses yeux sachant ce qu'il désirait le plus.

Jack passa le premier jour dans sa chambre, un peu sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais eu de chambre avant, pas même une pièce à lui. Quand il avait de la chance, il avait un lit qui se trouvait dans le coin d'une pièce, et le sentiment croissant d'être un intrus. Il se roula en boule et attendit patiemment pour que quelqu'un vienne et lui explique les 'règles' de la maison. Au moment du repas, il n'y avait toujours rien. Alors, il s'était glissé avec précaution hors de la chambre, glissant le long des escaliers, retenant sa respiration sur le trajet. Il avait parcouru lentement son chemin jusqu'au living, assez pour voir jusque dans la cuisine. Là il se cacha, seul le bout de ses cheveux était visible du coin.

La scène devant lui, lui coupa le souffle. Il vit Angel enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche, ignorant sa mère qui lui répétait de ralentir avant de s'étrangler, Jerry basculait sur sa chaise en racontant à Evelyn tout d'une fille qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, de comment il savait qu'elle était différente, qu'elle avait quelque chose de spéciale. Bobby était assis à l'opposé en fin de table, mangeant tranquillement et grognant à ce que son frère racontait. Il marmonna entre sa bouche que toutes les filles étaient pareilles au final, ce qui fit que Jerry lui lança sa serviette. Elle rebondit et atterrit sur le sol à quelques centimètres des pieds de Jack.

Jack eu un hoquet de surprise quand il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait. Il mit ses mains sur sa bouche et s'appuya contre le mur, ses yeux fermés hermétiquement. 'Oh, mon Dieu' Scanda-t-il mentalement, tellement effrayé à présent. Il entendit le silence dans la pièce, juste avant qu'une chaise érafle doucement dans la salle à manger. Il se recroquevilla en petite boule, frissonnant comme il entendit des bruits de pas venir à lui. Il attendit un coup avant de relever la tête un peu, ses yeux scrutant par dessous la frange de ses cheveux. Jack regarda rapidement, s'attendant à trouver le visage d'Evelyn déformer par la colère. Au lieu de cela, il vu Bobby tête baissée vers lui. Il a de nouveau baisé sa tête, tout son corps tendu tandis qu'il attendait que Bobby bouge.

Bobby regarda le dos voûté dans la confusion. L'enfant tremblait comme une feuille dans le vent. Il lança un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger haussant légèrement les épaules à sa mère. Elle hocha de la tête et fit un geste à Jerry pour qu'il recommence à parler pour combler le silence. Bobby s'accroupit à côté de Jack, grimaçant au bruit que fit ses genoux. Il remit de l'ordre dans les cheveux de Jack, et secoua sa tête. Il se pencha sur Jack.

"Hey Jack" dit-il calmement, ne voulant par l'effrayer afin de poursuivre.

Un 'salut' marmonné fut la réponse de Jack.

"Pourquoi ne pas venir manger quelque chose, je parie que ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus mangé ", dit-il.

Jack releva sa tête d'un pouce, ses yeux élargis. "Je ...", commença-t-il à dire.

Bobby grogna. "Ecoute, n'essaie même pas de jouer la carte "pas faim" avec moi ". Je sais d'où tu viens, nous avons tous vécu cette merde Jackie. Je sais que tu l'as déjà entendu avant, mais ici tu es en sécurité. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Maintenant, viens manger quelque chose, tu m'entends ?"Dit-il alors que ses mains reposaient sur la tête de Jack.

Il s'émerveilla de la douceur des cheveux désordonnés de Jack sous ses doigts. Jack eut un reniflement avant de se relever. Bobby marcha deux pas derrière lui, ayant un contact visuel avec Evelyn. Il aquiesça de la tête une fois. Elle sourit et adressa à Jack la place à côté de Bobby. Jack s'assit et demanda timidement un verre de lait. Cette nuit-là tandis qu'il brossait ses dents, il pensa à ce que Bobby lui avait dit. Il entendit Bobby parlant à Angel dans sa chambre à propos d'un jeu que les autres gars avaient prévu. Jack se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et tira les couvertures sur lui. Il jeta nerveusement des coups d'œil à la porte alors que Bobby entra.

Jack fit semblant de dormir tandis qu'il regardait sous ses paupières. Bobby se rapprocha de son lit, vérifiant si Jack dormait ou non. A peine assuré que Jack dormait, Bobby se pencha et parcouru à nouveau les cheveux de Jack. Il remonta plus haut les couvertures sur le lit, bordant Jack plus sûrement. Bobby le regarda et se sourit à lui même.

"Peu importe, je vais garder un oeil sur toi Jack. Tu es en sécurité ici petit cœur, je te le promets," dit-il calmement.

Ensuite, il quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Jack fixa la porte, son visage blanc. Il referma ses bras autour de son corps tandis qu'il se rappelait des mots de Bobby. Il se sentait au chaud, pour la première fois de la journée.


End file.
